Chained Trees
by Killjou
Summary: Bumblebee always pranks Prowl for reasons he doesn't know, and it's not uncommon for Prowl to prank back in revenge. But, things never go according to plan, especially when Starscream gets involved. Heavy SLASH/partial rape.
1. Chapter 1

Please read this:  
This just started out as a nice, short drabble that popped into my head; Bumblebee pranking Prowl as a weird form of flirting he hasn't realised is flirting yet, and Starscream "unfortunately" catching Bumblebee when he is in the midst of Prowl's inescapable revenge (you will understand what I'm babbling about once you have read this).

Then I had another idea that became another 1shot that I wrote about Prowl, Bumblebee and Starscream, which I discovered after reading both of them that they were ALMOST EXACTLY THE SAME, and it was like they were linked; even what they were saying in the second one seemed to connect with the first. Let's just say, _gigantic facepalm_. But I'm not done yet! I then realised that Bumblebee getting caught by Starscream in this 1shot because of someone else pranking him was almost identical to how poor little Bee finds himself in megatron's clutches in my other story, Yellow sun, Grey sky. GOD, I AM AN IDIOT. (sigh) _Epic double facepalm_.

But I hope you enjoy these two 1shots anyways, besides their large similarites. I'll probably write some more later, seeing as the ending of the second one is a wee-bit of a cliffie.

And yea, this was just supposed to be a relaxing quickie so the characters might be a bit OOC, or the writing overall might be a bit rushed/with typos.

* * *

Bumblebee didn't see what the big deal was.

He had just snuck into Prowl's room one night while he was out on patrol and doodled over Prowl's tree with rainbow crayons. He just couldn't see how Prowl could take it that hard. After all, the tree looked much more colourful and cheerful than before, and it didn't hurt the tree at all. It had just made the birds residing in it twitter a bit, but they quieted after a while, deciding to ignore him unless he got closer.

Straight after he had completed his masterpiece (which included multiple swirls, clouds, stick-like birds and bushy trees) he had fled the scene and huddled in his room, giggling to himself.

Prowl arrived back and disappeared into his room without a word, and no sound came when he entered the room. Bumblebee had been on the couch with Bulkhead at the time, and frowned in disappointment at the lack of response from the quiet room. Maybe that meant Prowl didn't mind...?

Bumblebee heard no more from Prowl that night, and he didn't leave his room once, so Bumblebee didn't get to see if Prowl was angry or not. And there was no way he was going to enter the room after a prank like that. He had expected Prowl to be a _little_ angry at least.

But when nothing else happened and they all retired for the night Bumblebee had paused outside of Prowl's room, shrugged, then went off to bed.

To tell the truth, he didn't really know why he pranked Prowl the most. It could have just been because Prowl was usually the one he got the most rise out of, or maybe because he was just so different to Bumblebee. Other than that, Bumblebee unconsciously knew that it was because when he did, Prowl payed attention to him; Prowl noticed him.

Bumblebee didn't know what to expect the next day when he saw Prowl, but waking up tied with his servos behind his back in thick chains and hanging from a tree in the middle of the biggest park in Detroit was certainly NOT what he had in mind.

As soon as he had realised where he was, he had started screaming and thrashing, much to the entertainment of the many people below, laughing and clicking pictures of him. Many had asked him why he was up there, and HOW he got up there, to which Bumblebee usually responded with a whine that he had no idea before profusely begging for help down. A few children and young adults had paused in their laughter and attempted to climb the tree to untangle the chains adorning the top branch but it proved to steep for them to even get up there.

Most of the crowd had dispersed by midday, in which Bumblebee had resorted to dangling sullenly and sulking in his embarrassment. A few would stop by and chat every now and then, but each conversation started with that person asking how he got there with Bumblebee replying he had no idea, and ended with Bumblebee begging them to call the cops or Autobots to come and get him, to which the person would walk off laughing.

The worst of it was when he tried contacting Optimus to beg for a rescue, Optimus had just laughed in his face and happily lectured Bumblebee about 'just deserts.' The conversation with Bulkhead had not gone too well either on poor Bulkhead's part, and Ratchet was downright unpleasant. There was no way Bumblebee was going to call Prowl.

After two cycles at nearing midday Bumblebee heard a gruff, smug voice calling from below. Bumblebee had fallen into standby under a gloomy darkening sky and snapped back into focus at the all-too familiar voice, begging Primus for it not to be him, not to be him, not to be him....

'Well, well, well. What an unfortunate screw yer got yourself into, huh? So, how'd it happen? Did the other bot's finally get smart an' stuck yer up 'there so ya'd stop yappin?"

Bumblebee groaned as he peeked downwards and saw the all-too smug face of Fanzone standing under him, arms crossed. Bumblebee's original looka-like was parked a few metres away to the side, door casually left open.

'Ah, hi.' Bumblebee greeted meekly. 'I guess you wouldn't mind getting me down...?'

'Ha! You kiddin? Christmas jus' came early fer' me! Tell me which one 'o ya did dis' too you so I can thank em' an' hug em'.'

Bumblebee glowered, refusing to answer. He was pretty sure Prowl had done this to him in retaliation to last night, but he wasn't sure. But then again, who else could have done this without him even waking up? Prowl must have been holding him pretty comfortably...

'I did,' A smooth and nonplussed voice answered, the owner stepping from the shadows of the late afternoon causally and coming to stand next to Fanzone, his face almost level with Bumblebee's. Upon Prowl's face was a satisfied smirk as he studied Bumblebee tied in the tree, a vid camera secure in his servo, aimed up at him.

'Prowl!' Bumblebee whined. 'Get me down! Why did you do this to me?? I've been up here all day! Don't you think I've been punished enough!? _And why are you taping me?_'

Prowl chuckled. 'Do you recall my tree? Well, this is your punishment. I hope you are enjoying it. What have you to say for yourself?'

'But your tree was just fine! It probably even liked it!'

'Trees do not have an intelligent mind. They cannot think rationally for themselves, Bumblebee.'

'Which proves that trees are dumb!'

Prowl raised an optic brow, his face shifting subtly from tender amusement to icy distaste. 'You were lucky I didn't paint anything on _you_.'

That shut Bumblebee up. For a few seconds.

'You're such a fragtard!' He growled, abandoning reason and reverting to good old payouts in his foul mood. 'All I did was brighten it up. You didn't say anything when you entered your room last night.'

'Well, I was going to let you down, but now I think you can have a bit more time up there,' Prowl expressionlessly stated, before turning heel and strutting off, oblivious to Bumblebee's dispersing cries.

'Wait ninjabot! I promise not to do anything more! Just don't leave me here! Make Optimus come! Or Bulkhead!! Or...'

Prowl leaped onto a building and disappeared. Bumblebee sighed, letting his head dangle dejectedly.

'Tree?' Fanzone repeated, watching Prowl retreat with a grin. 'What'd ya do tah his tree?'

'Nothing!' Bumblebee grumbled, refusing to answer. Fanzone shrugged, still grinning. 'Well, see ya. I wonder if you'll still be there when I return from patrol.'

Bumblebee immediately started to panic. 'Wait, wait, wait! Can't you call in the force, or a ladder to cut me down, or _something?_ Surely you can't just leave me here!'

'Surely I can. I do not interfere with the squabbles of giant alien robots. Have fun! I expect to see some pictures of this on the news tonight, and that stupid- whaddya call it? -Utube or something. Enjoy!'

Bumblebee wailed desperately, kicking his legs even more as Fanzone drove off laughing. It was so unfair! Bumblebee could not believe this had happened to him. It was degrading. Insulting. Humiliating! Didn't Prowl have any regard for his feelings?

Bumblebee sighed. He really didn't see how this could get any worse.

Just as he thought that, the sky rumbled angrily and Bumblebee's sensor's detected multiple pings of H20 on his armour. Bumblebee growled, hanging his head. 'Of course,' he told the darkening sky that was seemingly rumbling at him aggressively. 'That thing that always happens in movies happens in real life. It proves it. When the main character says "_Things can't possibly get any worse,"_ **things get worse**!!' ' He hitched his vocals so it sounded impressively high and sulky when he voiced the well-known saying he had observed from many movies.

The people were hurriedly evacuating the park now to escape the splatters of rain coming. Bumblebee wished he could too. He turned his gaze to the now dark sky in boredom, shaking his head and gasping in terror when a dark purple jet suddenly flashed against the sky.

Bumblebee's whole body hitched in terror when the jet levelled out and landed on a nearby building. A young woman screamed at the sight of him, alerting the citizens around her of the danger which caused a chain reaction and people were suddenly scattering everywhere, terrified of the Decepticon leering over them.

Starscream clasped his servos, looking delighted at the ruckus he was causing, abandoning the building to chase some screaming people down with his pulse cannons.

Bumblebee squirmed, kicking his legs and fighting angrily. The knots Prowl had secured proved too tight, and Bumblebee clenched his fists in anger, watching as Starscream swooped to the ground and transformed, leaning toward a mother grasping her tiny child. He levelled his pulse rifle at her, his grin lighting up his faceplate with delight at her terrified shriek.

Bumblebee tensed in fear for the humans and squeezed his optics shut. '_Leave them alone fragger!!_' he yelled brashly, opening his optics to stare heatedly at Starscream.

Starscream wings twitched in surprise and he spun around, weapons at the ready, to be thrown completely off balance when he discovered the source of the noise at the moment was the small yellow autobot... _tied and hanging from a tree._

His mouth fell open in surprise, but he quickly gained control and leapt into the air, transforming, to speed his way to Bumblebee and transform back right in front of Bumblebee. Wind rushed past Bumblebee from Starscream's turbulence, causing him to sway slightly, his head tapping Starscream's chassis.

Staring at Bumblebee expectantly, Starscream caught Bumblebee by the shoulder tire and his chassis and pulled him closer, studying every edge and crevice of Bumblebee slyly.

'Ha!' he grinned in triumph. 'Those pathetic Autobots have finally got it through their puny logic chips that I am no match for them, so they are trying to please me with an offering of their own!'

Bumblebee growled, thrashing in Starscream's hold even though he was virtually defenceless. Prowl had made sure of that. Bumblebee was going to THROTTLE that stupid ninjabot when he got out of this.

'Oh _please_,' Bumblebee snapped in disgust. 'Why don't you get your overgrown helm out of your huge exhaust port, you pathetic coward!'

Starscream cocked his head slowly and let a gentle smile fall upon his face, it's welcoming aura uprooted by the evil shine his optics were giving off. He lifted a tipped talon and tenderly stroked Bumblebee's cheek as Bumblebee leant back, his optics locked on Starscream's like a mouse that would eye a cat tentatively in its last moments.

Without warning, Starscream flexed his claws and slashed them across Bumblebee's cheek.

Bumblebee yelped and jerked back, yanking at his chains. He turned his helm down, wincing at the burning feeling of crackling wires sparkle on his cheek. Energon started to trickle down his face in a slow stream.

He felt a servo roughly grab the bottom of his helmet and pull him up, claws digging into his wires. 'Now, what to do with you?' Starscream mused, tapping Bumblebee's windshields with his other servo. 'Killing you now seems like such a waste now, with you all wrapped like this...' His optics lit up and he lent closer in excitment. 'I know just what to do with you!'

With that he grabbed Bumblebee's helm with his hands and kissed him, rain drops sliding past their connecting lips.

Bumblebee's optics practically popped out of their plugs as he attempted to scream when Starscream greedily dominated his mouth.

Starscream separated from Bumblebee, grinning sadistically as he flicked his glossa over the helpless Autobot's narsal ridge in afterthought, causing said Autobot to squeak in discomfort, thrashing backwards.

Starscream's servos travelled to Bumblebee's hips with deadly intent, grabbing him and pulling him closer. 'Seems I've found a better use for you...' Starscream trilled darkly, lowering his face to stare into Bumblebee's distressed optics. Bumblebee shivered, suddenly finding the storm much more foreboding than it did a moment ago.

The whole universe seemed to slow down for a few kiliks as Bumblebee waited, tense and terrified, for the cruel Decepticons next move, one that could decide his fate. Starscream grinned, lapping up this short moment of fear, savouring the expression of dread that lay on Bumblebee's face. The rain, now heavy, pattered around them, sliding down their armour like Bumblebee's sinking spark.

The silence broke unexpectedly as a small scuffle sounded briefly behind them before a black servo smashed into Starscream's helm, his horrified face disappearing as the fist sent him into the thickening mud at the base of the tree.

The owner of the black servo landed lightly on the ground before darting behind Bumblebee, causing the small minibot to panic slightly, unsure of who the servo belonged to. It might have been Prowl, but Bumblebee had a very long history of completely and utterly luckless moments, and it was not uncommon at all for Decepticons to beat up their own, especially if that one was Starscream.

'Stay still,' a cool monotone hiss came from Bumblebee's back fender as the black and gold cyberninja started to rapidly yank the restrained Autobot free, his desperation marring the urgency of the situation. Bumblebee flopped limp in his entrapping cables while Prowl worked on them, relief rendering him lifeless momentarily.

The cables suddenly slipped off and there was an indignant squeal as Bumblebee went with them, only to be caught halfway by Prowl's nimble arms. As soon as Bumblebee was aware of the ninjabots secure arms around him he kicked his way out, grunting in discomfort.

He landed on the ground and staggered as his pedes sluggishly rebooted themselves after being inactive for the most part of the day, straightening up to glare at Prowl before a strangled screech sounded behind him and he remembered the _other _mech he was angry with at the moment.

'Why, _you_----!' spluttered Starscream, banishing his pulse cannons heatedly and leaping to his feet, glaring with all the force of the pit. Prowl just stood rock-still, gazing coldly at the angered Seeker. Bumblebee slipped into an attack stance, activating his stingers. He was stopped when Prowl calmly put a flat servo in front of him, shaking his helm slightly, his narrowed optics not moving from Starscream.

'Stand down, Bumblebee. This is my fight.'

Bumblebee's mouth fell open in outrage but before he could form a fitting curse Prowl had dashed forward faster than Bumblebee's sensors could lock onto him.

And faster than Starscream's sensors could either, judging by the enraged screech he let out when Prowl slashed aggressively at the Seeker's chassis before swinging by Starscream's moving fist and ducking to impale his shuriken in one of the enraged Decepticon's wings, not wasting a kilik.

Bumblebee stood open-mouthed, his anger giving way to awe as he watched Prowl duck and weave around the larger bot, viciously kicking and swiping. Starscream, unprepared for the cyberninja's untamed ferocity and vivid anger, staggered backwards, spitting curses out.

Glowering at Prowl with deadly intent, Starscream danced back from another rapid swish of shuriken and leapt into the air, transforming and disappearing into the rain, shouting curses and dripping energon.

There was silence for a few moments as Prowl turned slowly and wearily to stare at Bumblebee. Their gaze locked, Bumblebee's surprised and worried optics meeting Prowl's relieved and tiredly smug expression. Prowl stepped forward, reaching a hand out to the smaller yellow bot.

'Are you--'

_Clang. _

Prowl's servo flew to his cheek plate in surprise as a stinging pain exploded there from when Bumblebee's metal palm had met it. Prowl was unable to stop the disbelieved, hurt and slightly shocked look he gave Bumblebee, his mouth agape.

'Why—'

_Clank!_

'_Don't give me that!_ This was all YOUR fault! Did you see him feeling me up!? _You bastard_! What would have happened if you hadn't got here in time? Seriously, you—Starscream, _NO_, just...just get _lost you—_you_--- DAMN NINJABOT!!_'

Finished with his rant, Bumblebee stared heavily at Prowl for a few moments, his optics betraying the anger and frustration he felt hopelessly weak against, it all directed at Prowl. The sound of his intakes heaving filled the silence.

Bumblebee finally turned away, crossing his arms, still huffing furiously as water dripped off him, steam rising from his vents. He ignored the light pede-steps behind him, turning his helm away from the sound of Prowl stopping behind him.

Having no idea what to expect, Bumbebee gasped and jerked, relaxing after a moment when he grasped what was happening; Prowl had wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his helm against the back of his.

Bumblebee shivered as Prowl exhaled, blowing warm air onto his neck circuitry.

'If I had got here too late...' Prowl softly whispered, wrapping his arms tighter around Bumblebee.

'...I would have _never_ forgiven myself...' he gently finished. 'I'm... so sorry.'

Bumblebee froze, his optics widening as Prowl moved forward and tenderly kissed his neck, trailing his lips along a large cable and onto Bumblebee's cheek. Bee could feel Prowl's slim body pressing into his from behind with startling clarity, more than he wanted to admit.

'W-wha... I... uh...' Bumblebee spluttered, all anger completely drained by his utter confusion. It wasn't confusion from what Prowl was doing, it was confusion from the swirl of emotions that were stirred up inside of him at the simple, sensual touches Prowl was giving him. He could _feel_ Prowl smirking into his neck, and that did not help at all. Wrenching himself from Prowl's grip, he spun and pointed a finger a Prowl.

'Okay, backup! Let's cool down for a few nonosecs! I-um- why did you---?'

His voice sounded flustered and unsure, which only fuelled Prowl's smug affection.

'Come on,' he ordered smoothly. 'Let's go home. We'll sort it out there...'

The slightly evil and pleasurable look that Prowl was fixing Bumblebee with made Bumblebee shiver with excitement, tensing up at the double meaning Prowl poured into his low-edged words.

Prowl stepped forward and took Bumblebee's servo in both of his, stooping over the delicately kiss it. Bumblebee stared at Prowl incredulously as Prowl looked up at him, smirking. In a smooth, sexy move, he swiftly licked his lips before dipping his helm to slowly drag his glossa over Bee's palm.

Bumblebee's faceplate burned over and steam started to rise from his whole body as his optics widened to a comical degree.

Yanking his hand away, Bumblebee turned around and attempted to recover, hiding his helm from Prowl.

'Alright, now you're just being a smart-pipe!' He snapped, his heated voice hiding his embarrassment and uncertainty. 'Let's go!'

Bumblebee took off with a little too much enthusiasm, steam rising off his whole frame now. Prowl paused for a few moments, watching Bumblebee zoom toward their home, before letting a quick carefree laugh out and transforming to chase after Bumblebee.

* * *

Yes, Prowl knows how to get what he wants. I can totally see him like that, a total smooth gentlebot with a lot of moves. Heh. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

....You know, for once I can't think of anything to say!

* * *

Bumblebee backed up another step, his optics narrowed in anger. And cleverly disguised fear. But Starscream didn't know that. And hopefully he was not going to.

'What do you want?' Bumblebee aggressively growled, charging his stinger. He had to visibly clench his fist to avoid making a break for it. With the ten kilometre building drop behind him and Starscream in front of him, there wasn't much place to run to. And also, Starscream would probably immediately shoot if he made any sudden moves. This wasn't much different from a Western Standoff.

Bumblebee defiantly did NOT want to get close and personal with Starscream, especially after their last encounter. He shivered at the thought.

Bumblebee shifted backwards, gulping when Starscream took a few casual steps closer, cocky grin perfectly in place. 'Why so unpleasant, Autobot? I just want some fun,' he grinned, his blue glossa sliding slowly over his gleaming fangs.

Bumblebee's vents quickened, and attempted to move backwards again, only to feel himself teetering preciously on the edge. Why did that fragger Starscream have to corner him while he was _peacefully _(for once) just out by himself, burning some relaxing rubber?! The fragging bastard had just swooped down and let lose on him. Smart, _smart_ Bumblebee had screeched onto one of those highways that lead up to the middle height of the city, and there Starscream had had no trouble herding him up a fragging buy-pass and onto the top of a building.

Starscream slowly made his way to Bumblebee. 'Lucky I didn't offline you before,' he stated breezily. 'Then I wouldn't be having any fun now!' Looking sideways at Bumblebee, he smirked. He reached out, stroking Bumblebee's cheekplate much more gently than Bumblebee knew he was capable of.

Bumblebee jerked back, gasping in disgust, to find himself reeling backwards and falling downward. Yelping, he tried to catch himself, but it was too late. A clawed servo suddenly shot out and grasped his arm tightly, yanking him back onto firm ground. Unfortunately with firm ground came a nice snuggle into Starscream's chassis.

'Don't you look nice there,' Starscream purred, his arms holding Bumblebee against him as he stood an inch from the edge- leaving Bumblebee with partially enough room to put his tip toes on. If Starscream wasn't holding him he would have been long gone now.

Bumblebee vented deeply while trying not to panic, refusing to look into the extremely smug face that was smirking down at him. He really had to call for help now! It wasn't the best idea, since Starscream was right there, in hearing distance, but there was no way he could get out of this on his own.

Starscream's optics intently watched as Bumblebee's servo slowly made its way up to his helmet, activating his comm. Link. He relaxed, grinning and tracing Bumblebee's aft. Bumblebee hissed, jerking backwards. Starscream didn't see any problem with having a nice conversation with the Autobots.

'Hey Bumblebee! what's up?' Optimus's ever-cheerful voice sounded throughout his comm. Link.

'Uh… Hey bossbot, I've, uh, gotta bit of a situati—_Augh!!_'

Starscream had full out grabbed Bumblebee's aft, causing Bumblebee to give a shout.

'What was that Bumblebee?' Optimus asked, his cheerful façade fading a little into an almost tired and dreading tone. More like a what-has-he-done-now kind of tone instead of the are-you-okay-I'll-come-and-rescue-you-right-away one that Bumblebee was looking for.

Trying to reign in his fear and anger, Bumblebee carefully repeated. 'I said, I've got a bit of situation here,' he fearfully requoted, feeling shivers rattle his small structure when Starscream started to… _rub…_ himself against him.

Starscream cocked his head at the silence that flowed from the Autobot base and was about to speak when Prowl's amused voice cut over. 'He probably blew a tire going over a speed bump, or got trapped under a building _he_ knocked down, like last time.'

Bumblebee couldn't help but growl at the familiar wisecracks Prowl was dishing out. Now was NOT the FRAGGING TIME!! He needed a rescue from a homicidal decepticon, not jokes about his slagging mistakes! He was so going to hold out on Prowl when he got back.

Starscream had to ground his dentals into his lip component to stop himself from bursting into laughter at the fury on the younglings face and his teammate's comment. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was beat to the punch again by the resident medic of the group.

'Or he could'a got him'self stuck in tha' triple decker parking lot again.'

'Or have one of those parking brake things put on him while he was recharging!' Bulkhead joined in.

Starscream sniggered as laughter drifted up from Bumblebee's comm. Link to Bumblebee's frustration and annoyance. It sounded as if this team hated each other more than he hated Megatron! And that was saying something.

Lifting a digit and to stroke the Autobots face, Starscream noted how he flinched and shied away, his optics downcast. Starscream grinned. He liked it when they played hard to get. An this one was definitely feisty when he wanted to be.

'They don't sound like they want to come and get you...,' Starscream lowly purred, making sure Bumblebee's comm. Link would transmit that. All laughter and sounds on the other end ceased completely at once.

'...I guess that makes you all mine,' he finished, chuckling evilly. In his arms Bumblebee trembled. 'Bumblebee?! _Are you okay?_ Starscream! What did you do to him?' Optimus demanded over the comm. Link., sounding extremely panicky. '_What?!_' Prowl's enraged voice drifted in from the background at the same time.

Starscream chuckled. 'Oh, now they're worried about you.' Bumblebee couldn't help but agree, completely fragged off at his team's typical reaction. Not that he was going to tell Starscream that though.

Starscream lifted a finger to Bee's face and deftly plunged the tip into the tiny comm. Link port in the side. Optimus's panicked voice was curtly cut out. Bumblebee gasped as a twinge of pain cut into the side of his helmet.

Starscream took a step back, leaving Bumblebee to quickly catch himself and move as far away from the edge as he could while trying not to touch Starscream. He stood there, shivering and glancing nervously between the very far away ground and Starscream, arms wrapped around his body.

Starscream chuckled. 'Let the fun begin,' he casually stated as he reached a finger out and gently pushed Bumblebee's chassis. Bumblebee fell. Screaming _loudly_.

Starscream giggled as he leapt after him. As he free fell down he relished in the feeling of the air whistling past his wings and the absolute freedom he held when he flew…

Coming level with the screaming Autobot, he lazily offered his hand, grinning. Bumblebee snatched it up without a second thought, his voice capacitor hitting a new height as Starscream pulled him into his chassis and swooped at the last second, giving quite a warm welcome to the concrete. Bumblebee could practically feel it brush his armour.

Bumblebee clung to Starscream as his wings folded and they levelled out in the air, breathing a sigh of relief. That was close. He blinked his optics blearily and looked down, only to find the buildings and the cars of the ground had gotten very small… and were getting smaller by the minute.

'_Slag!_' Bumblebee shouted. 'Go down! _Go down!!_' Starscreams only response was a haughty smirk and the loosening of his arms.

Bumblebee yelped as he was nearly swept away by the wind, and threw his arms around Starscream's neck, desperately scrabbling for a hold. When he felt gravity tugging heavily at his legs he wrapped them around Starscream's waist without a second thought. Surviving _always_ came first.

Bumblebee tensed when he felt them slow down and heard Starscream's delighted giggle. He glared up at the seeker, seething, although there was no way he was going to let go at the speed Starscream was going. They had levelled out again, and were now rocketing through the clouds.

They suddenly slowed to a lazy pace, and Starscream lay in the air horizontally, as if he was laying on the ground. He put his arms behind his head and surveyed Bumblebee (who was still attached to his chassis) humming to himself.

As soon as they stopped Bumblebee untangled himself and scrambled away from Starscream's chassis, finding himself balanced awkwardly on Starscream's… lower region. Yelping, he dived back onto the chassis and crouched there uncomfortably, legs tucked awkwardly under him.

Starscream, who had been watching the whole time with tender interest, chuckled. 'And they call me the screamer,' he mused. Bumblebee ignored him, turning his back to Starscream and looking around. It was beautiful up there. He had a perfect view of Lake Eire, the forest near it, the city, the clouds and Dinobot Island. Hey, was that Grimlock and Swoop down there…?

It would have utterly and immensely romantic if it wasn't _Starscream_ that was here with him. His spark suddenly ached as he thought of Prowl, and the sudden relationship they had just acquired.

Bumblebee glanced fearfully back at Starscream to find Starscream's optics were already preoccupied with his body. His faceplate going red, Bumblebee snapped 'Do you mind, fragger?!' He tried to hide, but there weren't many options.

'Come here,' Starscream purred. Bumblebee attempted to yank himself back when grey servos reached out, but they were too quick for him. They clamped around his upper arms and pulled him quickly to Starscream's upper chassis. Starscream pushed his face to Bumblebee's, grinning.

'I just love it up here.' He said. 'Don't you?'

With that, his pushed his lips onto Bumblebee's, his blue glossa travelling around Bumblebee's mouth unheeded. 'Still yummy, I see.' Starscream stated, pulling away and licking his lips. He moved forward and started to nibble Bee's neck, exploring all the sensitive circuits there and biting small wires.

Bumblebee squirmed, gasping in distress, disgust and partial pleasure. 'S-stop.' He whispered as Starscream's hands wrapped themselves around his waist. '_Stop!_'

Ignoring the small Autobot, Starscream travelled down further, nipping and licking around Bumblebee's chassis, his arms grabbing at Bee's aft, then moving up to squeeze his slender hips. Bumblebee growled and activated his stingers, aiming for Starscream's neck. Starscream jerked back, hissing.

'Take that, fragger.' Bumblebee hissed.

Starscream cocked his head and smirked. 'You are feisty, aren't you? I love that.'

His hands grabbed Bumblebee, pulling him into a bride hold against his chassis. He grinned, tracing a claw around Bumblebee's chassis, the other component holding Bumblebee's two servos tight by the wrist.

'And do you know what I do with cute little feisty bots?'

Bumblebee stopped struggling, and glared at Starscream with hate. 'Let them go?' he growled sarcastically.

'Not quite,' Starscream chuckled. His hold on Bumblebee tightened possessively as he smiled sweetly, his red optics glowing with evil intent, 'I make them mine.'

* * *

Yep, I know, what happens next?!? Well, I have a few ideas, but give me some time to flesh it out. This might become a short story of 1shots, but who knows?


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not dead! ... ... wait, what's that? You didn't really care? Oh, alright then, no need for that language! Geez...

Ha, I'm so tired. And here it is. The last chapter for my first ever offical fanfiction story. Yew (waves small insignificant flag). Sorry if there is an excess of mistakes, major OOC-ness and overall lamness, but that sadly cannot be helped. I didn't even want to finish this one, but my conciousness and the half-dead plot bunny chewed through half my brain until it was done. So, enjoy, and sorry if it does not live up to your expectations... it was a bit of a rush job so I could work on other writing projects (Ben10 and Pokemon ones, yay!). :P

* * *

'Uh uh. Ok. Aright_. Yep_. Righty-o. So let me get this straight: You what to use _my_ ship to hitch a ride to the moon so _you_ can take out Starscream and rescue the little yellow one that you have the hots for, yeah?'

After a drawn out pause, filled with tension, Prowl stiffly nodded.

'And you don't want to bring your uptight friends because I'm a widdle baddie and this is your "own personal Business?" and all that fancy-dicey ninjabot honour business?'

Lockdown's voice was smug, challenging and amused, and light in tone. He was enjoying this immensely. When all he received was a scathing glare from the smaller black and gold ninjabot standing in front of him, he smirked and leant a tad closer.

'Then it's just you and me, darling',' he crowed in delight. 'But it's gonna cost ya.'

Prowl frowned and crossed his arms, his physique still stiff and uncomfortable. It was bad enough that coming to Lockdown was his only option in rescuing Bumblebee. He wouldn't be able to live himself down for a few solar cycles for this.

'Just don't push your luck,' he coolly growled.

* * *

Bumblebee really hated his life now. He got into many situations like this (seriously- WHY did he always get singled out because he was small and slender?) but this was really, truly the very worst. Maybe it was because of the weak status cuffs Starscream had forced onto him. They were of the lowest quality; hardly any damage came to him and an almost gentle electrical current ran through him from them that still allowed him to speak and move, albeit a little sluggishly, like his body was constantly on forced shutdown. That was kind of insulting; it like he wasn't worth putting high grade cuffs on him. There was only so much his wickedly large ego could take.

But overall, it was _Starscream_. And not only that, _he wasn't on Earth anymore_. Starscream had immediately left Earth with Bumblebee in extremely close tow, travelling to the moon, his current base of operations.

He spark throbbed painfully when he thought of Prowl and what was going to happen to him. Was... he ever going to see Prowl... _anyone_... again?

'Brought us a new toy, have you?' came a sickly sweet hiss as Starscream entered the wreaked remains of the crashed Nemesis that remained on the moon. A shapely silhouette formed in the darkness as Slipstream appeared, eagerly assessing Starscream's proud catch. Two other shapes equivalent in every curve to Starscream appeared behind her. 'Oooooh! Our utterly brilliant director returns! And he has brought a fabled trophy; the beautiful Autobot Bumblebee as proof of his _superior_ hunting abilities!'

Bumblebee snorted, unable to stop himself as Starscream's wings straightened with pride and he grinned at his clones. Thundercracker mirrored Bumblebee's response and shook his head angrily. '"Superior?" He snapped haughtily. 'Don't make me laugh! Every single bot in this world is far superior to Starscream, and I am much more superior to all of them! That makes me the ultimate, far superior hunter then that fool over there!'

'Of course, my dear superior brother. I was just pointing out that the brilliant decision making skills the original Starscream has made by picking the most exquisite catch from all the of the mighty Autobots!'

While Thundercracker huffed in defiance, Slipstream cooed in delight as soon as she neared, her optics drinking Bumblebee up gleefully. 'Why, hello...' She said, reaching out to grasp him and growling when Starscream pulled him out of her range, matching her glare with one just as harsh.

'He's mine,' Starscream menacingly warned, his arms tightening around Bumblebee's small form.

'Wanna bet?' Slipstream offered aggressively, her wings tensing and twitching.

'_Yours?_' Thundercracker scoffed, pushing his way between them and thrusting his chassis out impressively. 'He belongs to me, the almighty supreme ruler of all Decepticons! I'm—'

'Shut it, tin can,' Slipstream snarled, shoving him out of the way to move closer to Starscream.

'How dare you lay your unworthy germ covered tentacles on me, you insolent wrench!' Thundercracker howled.

'Nobody asked you, crankshaft! The only mighty leader here is me!' Starscream snapped, pointing a clawed digit in Thundercracker's face before turning back to Slipstream. 'And with that I can only be the true leader of the Decepticons!' At this Bumblebee found himself sniggering. He cut short timidly when all Decepticon attention suddenly swivelled to him at the small amount of noise he was making. 'Well, as if he's ever gonna become leader,' he said weakly, shrinking back slightly while shrugging.

Slipstream grinned ruefully. 'I like him,' she smugly stated.

'Why you—' Starscream started growling.

A loud crack that had Bumblebee jumping in Starscream's servos sounded and a cowering purple and lavender version of Starscream appeared behind Sunstorm. 'P-p-please don't fight...!' Skywarp wailed. 'I don't like it when you fight!'

Both Starscream and Slipstream ignored Skywarp as they started circling each other, Bumblebee whipping his head around in panic. 'Wait-wait! Give me to someone else! Don't you dare fight while _holding_ me! Hey-!'

He was roughly shoved into a glowing golden chassis as Starscream dived for Slipstream, and she stepped smartly out of the way. She laughed at him, servos on her hips. 'Whassa matter, little Starry-Star? Can't hit a femme?'

'I told you _not to call me that!_' Strascream screeched, throwing himself up and tackling her. She swiped at his shoulder and they went down, hissing and clawing in a way only siblings could.

'EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!' Skywarp shrieked, diving away from the tussling pair and behind Thundercracker. Although the evil smile plastered on his glee-filled face induced the same amount of fear as his rough siblings to poor Skywarp. 'Yeeeees, yeeees!' Thundercracker gleefully crowed, watching Slipstream deliver a crushing blow to Starscream's wing. 'Fight, fight and kill each other, you worthless metal wreaks! Then with nothing in my way, I will rightfully claim my place as leader of the universe!' He started crackling madly, and struck a seemingly heroic pose with his fist in the air and helm rearing backwards.

Bumblebee let out a strangled sound that had stated as a sigh and ended in a hopeless growl. 'Are they _always_ like this?' He asked Sunstorm grumpily. Sunstorm diverted his attention from the brawl on the floor to Bumblebee, smiling widely. 'Why, but of course!' He answered enthusiastically. 'They constantly strengthen their bonds and brilliant fighting skills by testing each other in combat. Isn't it utterly adorable?'

Sunstorm positively beamed down at him while Bumblebee groused, groaning a dreary 'Whatever.' Of all the loser Decepticon chassis he could have been thrown into it had to have been the optic-sore gold one with the overwhelmingly stupid sunny outlook and paintjob that clashed with his own.

Bumblebee's gaze passed over the fighting pair and the eager Thundercracker before landing on the large cut gap in the ship that served as Starscream's original entry point and Bumblebee's exit now. He glanced at Sunstorm's bright visage, already pondering if he was dumb enough to trick. He certainly seemed the thickest, even if that was only because of his sunshine outlook on everything, but what did Bumblebee have to lose? Besides, he was a clone of _Starscream._

'Hey, this is a really nice place,' he motioned to the large cracked ceiling of the crashed starship and the scratched paintjob from solarcycles of neglect, thinking it was anything but nice. 'Would you like to show me around? And quickly?' Alright, this HAD to work. If it didn't, Bumblebee was going to lose all faith he had in television.

Sunstorm's optics broke away from his siblings and followed Bumblebee's gaze, and to Bumblebee's utter delight Sunstorm's face lit up in his usual overjoyed state. 'What a tremendously wonderful idea! I would be delighted to be the chauffeur of your evening, my guest! Where should we start?' Bumblebee had just gotten over his urge to purge his tanks at Sunstorm's sappy handling when he started panic as Sunstorm turned away from the open exit and headed toward a tunnel at the other side of the place. 'Hey, wait!' He exclaimed in open fear, causing Sunstorm to look down in surprise. 'Why don't we, uh, go outside first? Like, right now? I mean, I've always wanted to see Earth from space and I've heard the stars are really pretty around here—'

'Yes, the stars are quite beautiful here,' Sunstorm agreed happily. 'I often sit and admire their beauty when my siblings are discussing their issues.'

Bumblebee couldn't have cared less about anything Sunstorm was saying, as long as the golden seeker kept moving towards that doorway. He held his vents uneasily as they walked straight past the rest of the seekers without anyone noticing them at all, prompting Bumblebee to think that for once his luck might actually hold. Maybe it was due to his long-awaited luck that Thundercracker had joined in and was now ganging up on the original with Slipstream.

His exhaust exhaled nervously as they exited the ship and the stars suddenly became pronounced along with the vast depth of space. Near them, laid out vast and wide, was Earth. So close and so far away. Bumblebee watched it for a few kilks, feeling an ache in his spark. Now what was he supposed to do? He had put no thought whatsoever into what he could do to escape as soon as they had actually gotten out of the ship. He had just wanted, _needed,_ to get away from Starscream.

'And look at those set of stars! Aren't they glorious? Ah, look, that beautiful constellation up there looks just like your shining faceplate!'

Well, slag.

Bumblebee sagged in Sunstorm's hold, moodily jangling his wrists and the statis cuffs on them, and stared forlornly down at Earth. Prowl was down there... did he even know what had happened to him?

Sunstrom suddenly jumped, letting out a sting of static from his mouth, dropping Bumblebee. Bumblebee shrieked, falling to the ground and rolling haphazardly at the sudden weightless crashing feeling he felt. He crashed to a stop and attempted to get up, practically screaming when another bot's hands suddenly clamped down on his shoulder pates from behind.

The only thing that stopped him from screaming the stars out of their orbits was the calm and deep voice that sounded in his ear, and the gentle servos that wrapped around him, holding him close and tight.

'Calm down, I'm here.'

Bee gasped, jerking his helm around to meet the handsome visage of Prowl, smiling at him, his face filled with relief. 'Prowl...' he whispered, his voice starting to shake as he leant forward. 'Oh, Prowl...'

'No time for that, sissy bots!' Another rough voice joined them from above Sunstorm's prone body, and Bumblebee frowned at the unfamiliar shape of Lockdown. 'Won't be long til they notice he's out with their prize.'

At the mention of this word Prowl's grip tightened, and he immediately bundled Bee up in his arms, glancing at the entrance worriedly and dashing away, Lockdown on his heels. Bumblebee curled and withered in Prowl's hold, suddenly anxious to get out of the statis cuffs and into action.

'Stop,' he growled, jangling his servos uselessly. 'Lemme out, this is stupid-'

'Lockdown's right,' Prowl curtly growled. 'No time. There are too many to attempt a fight.'

'That'd be a first,' Bumblebee grumbled, shooting a nasty glare the bounty hunter's way, who smirked and winked back at him during their lengthy bolt for Lockdown's ship, a small and sleek looking moon-hopper nestled safely out of distance in the closest crater.

Wasting no time, Prowl bounded up the ship's ramp with Lockdown close on his pedes, who quickly entered some coordinates into the ship's access panel. The ramp to slid smoothly up, sealing tightly at Lockdown's instruction, shutting out the ethereal glow of the moon's surface. Only then did Bumblebee let out the excess of space dust he was holding, a crappy replacement of earth air. But it wasn't over then.

Bumblebee was more or less ignored as Prowl dropped him on the floor and dashed elegantly to the pilot's control console and stared entering output codes, prompting the outside thrusters to fire up, their deafening roar echoing the air around them.

Bumblebee struggled up, his receptors rattling comically within his helmet at the rumbling and grinding sound as the ship was pushed far too quickly into its launch sequence. He could understand the rush, though. With the engines going full out now, it was a wonder a certain someone hadn't caught on yet—no, wait, there he was. Right on time.

'_What is this_?' Starscream screeched as he burst from the tunnel and his enraged optics took in the sight before him; his annoyingly happy clone immobile on the ground and a small but evidently powerful ship in the process of pushing itself off the ground over the next rise, with not yellow Autobot in sight.

Slipstream shoved him to the side, took everything in with one quick calculating sweep of her optics and started crackling gleefully at him.

'Better hurry, Star!' She laughed, a snide challenge inserted in her tone. 'Or your prize won't be yours for much longer!'

'Shut up, you inconceivable wrench!' He hissed. 'Skywarp! Get me to their location now!' At his harsh summon, Skywarp unleashed a scream of pure fear as Starscream bore down on him, offlining his optics and disappearing with a sudden crack and wisp of energy.

'Slaghead!' Starscream yelped furiously. 'I meant _with_ me!'

Snarling at Slipstream's delighted snigger he fired up his own incredibly powerful and compact engine roared to life and projected him into the air causing Ramjet to shout angrily; 'Come back soon! We all love you!'

Starscream growled angrily, swerving to bypass Skywarp, who materialized out of thin air in front of him with a wailing scream and reached the crater where the ship supposedly was...

... to be met with the left over trails of moon dust and negative port exhaust from the now distant ship, obviously on a course back to the Earth that stretched out before Starscream's vision. His whole body froze up, and he practically chocked on the oil in his systems as particles drifted around him, settling on his optics and blurring his view.

He could easily go after them and steal the little Autobot back, but that would put a serious halt on his plans for Decepticon Domination. Not to mention his stupid clones would probably run a riot and try to take over the Decepticons on their own `if he left again...

He whirled around, his fevered gaze shooting from his temporary base on the moon to the rapidly disappearing exhaust for a few moments before gripping his helm in his servos and doing what he did best.

Scream.

'_This is unacceptable_! _They escaped_! **You**!' He zoomed back to the crashed Nemesis and viciously rounded on Ramjet, seething. 'If you hadn't distracted me, I would have had those pathetic Autobots in my grasp!'

Ramjet scoffed, not the least bit put out by Starscream's violent accusations. 'Of course it was my fault, honourable leader. Everything is always my fault. Oh, did I mention you did such a great job on retaining that little Autobot?'

Starscream hissed, his fury climbing so high he was pretty sure he might physically blow a fuse within his helm. '_I would not take that tone with me_—' he slowly ground out, his tone terribly calm. Ramjet let out a short growl, before shrugging and heading inside without so much as a backwards glance. Starscream watched him go for a few minutes before hissing at Ramjet's back, his wings flaring. 'Yeah! That's what I thought!' he shouted at the grey mech's disappearing back.

Slipstream slauntered up to Starscream's side, casually leaning against the wall of the ship. 'Well now,' she started, glancing slyly Starscream's way. 'That didn't go as you planned, now did it?'

Starscream's body snapped rigid, his he slowly turned his helm towards her, his neck braces creaking at the forced motion of it. When he spoke, his vocals was forcibly quiet and undeniably scratched with the strain of keeping them down. 'Shut up, or I am really going to do something very inconsiderate to you right now.'

Realising the genuine potential threat there and the line of sanity which Starscream was miraculously toeing right now, Slipstream choose wisely for the first time to stay quiet. Mostly.

'So what do we do now, oh mighty one?' was her sarcastic quip.

As Starscream leapt into the air and disappeared into the dark recesses of the cracked arches of the fallen ship Slipstream couldn't escape the triumphant snigger that consumed her.

* * *

As soon as the seekers disappeared from the distance they quickly put between them and the ship's warp drive, Lockdown powered down the turbo boosters surrounding the engine and the consuming roar around them instantly died down to a comforting hum. Relaxing his gears into the seat, he turned to grin smugly at the two cute bots he now had trapped on his ship, only to find they were already getting well acquainted with each other.

Their lips were locked, servos intertwined, engines whining and steam already rising off their forms as they pushed against each other against the back wall of the small bridge of Lockdown's ship, looking precociously unstable.

Lockdown's jaw unhinged, and he openly stared at the both of the supposedly self-respecting Autobots for a few kilcks, quite sure his optics were in danger of burning out. It was _hot_, and in more ways than the heart radiating off their armour.

Lockdown stood swiftly, grinning sagely at the two intertwined bots on his ship and gaining both of their attention by striding confidently and overbearingly up to them, his servos and digits twitching noticeably.

'Well, that takes care of that,' he grinned, eyeing them both suggestively and leaning forward.

Prowl and Bumblebee spared him a short glace before going back each other, their vents heaving. 'Bumblebee...' Prowl started, moving closer, his voice soft. Bumblebee smiled before reaching out and grasping Prowl's helm and pulling it forward to combine Prowl's lip with his own. Prowl relaxed against the smaller Bot, bring his arms around Bumblebee, who broke off grinning. 'Prowl, shut up,' he said, still panting, but not from the battle. 'Don't talk to me like... that...'Prowl continued, trailing off as he and Bumblebee went in again.

Lockdown watched eagerly, leaning against the console. 'I'll take my payment now,' he smoothly told no-one in particular, casting sideways glances at the intimate pair. He was ignored for a few moments before Prowl gently separated from Bumblebee, glaring at Lockdown. 'I am quite tempted to tell you to frag off,' he offhandly told him, narrowing his optics.

'C'mon darling,' Lockdown lazily pursued him, encouraged by Bumblebee's delighted snicker at his much-hated nickname for the stealthy ninjabot. 'How 'bout right now? You and Sunshine.' Bumblebee's helm shot up at that and he levelled a fierce glare at Lockdown, who smirked at him. 'Well, hows about it, sunshine? Wanna have some fun?'

Prowl growled, who was a startling contrast to Bumblebee, who tilted his head, the small frown melting away for a mischievous grin to form. He grabbed Prowl's arm and leant in close. 'Why not?' He whispered in Prowl's audio receptor, casting a coy glance Lockdown's way. Prowl's optics widened considerably, and his gaze zigzagged from Bumblebee to Lockdown to the rapidly approaching Earth.

A moment later, he allowed himself to shrug, a small devious smile forming. 'Well, then, I agree.' He said, going in to slowly and tenderly trail his tongue up Bumblebee's neck, coming up and smirking.

'Why not?'

* * *

Yes, I am quite aware it is cringingy short. All I have to say is: the plot bunny died! *sob* just plain rolled over and started rotting in the deep darkness of my impossible brain. It wasn't my fault!  
Well, whatever. Let's hope I can get some more stuff up soon; the next chapter of Yellow sun, grey sky isn't far off, anf I'm just fleshing out the rest of the story now. Toodles!


End file.
